fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Arcueid Brunestud
Summary Arcueid Brunestud is the White Princess of the True Ancestors, created for the meaningless purpose of being the strongest of their kind. Tasked with eradicating those True Ancestors that fell to their bloodlust and the Dead Apostles that turned against them, she was nothing more than a tool used for this purpose, lacking any personality or identity. She was only taught what was needed to kill her targets, and whenever she completed her mission, she went to sleep and had her memories erased. She never had to resist her vampiric impulses, and the rest of the True Ancestors thought she had none. This changed when Michael Roa Valdamjong tricked her into feeding from him, awakening her bloodlust and sending her on a rampage that wiped out most of the remaining True Ancestors. After that, she managed to restrain herself, overpowering her vampiric impulses yet constantly battling against them. While she eventually succeeded in killing Roa alongside the Burial Agency, he had already perfected his method of reincarnation. And so, Arcueid spends her life awakening whenever Roa manifests, tracking him down, and killing him, again and again. Shiki meets her the day after he cuts her to pieces, at which point she introduces herself in an oddly cheerful manner. Due to Shiki nearly killing her, she's temporarily vulnerable but still strong enough to kill him, so she strongarms him into helping her destroy Roa. Over the course of their temporary relationship, Arcueid gets the chance to really see the world for the first time due to sleeping almost all of her very long life, and starts truly developing her emotions and identity. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 2-A | High 2-A Origin: Tsukihime Age: 800 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Hypnosis, Statistics Amplification (Can boost her stats to become slightly higher than her opponent's), Statistics Reduction (Can conceptually reduce an opponent to a sixth of their power on the moon), Reactive Evolution (Becomes more resistant to magecraft and conceptual weapons used on her), Reactive Power Level (Due to her Ultimate One ability and Blut die Schwester, Arcueid will always be one step stronger, faster, and more durable than her foe for as long as she is on Earth or the Moon), Portal Creation (Tore open a hole in space in order to return to Earth from the Moon Cell), Teleportation (Can dematerialize and recreate her body elsewhere), Reality Warping (Can recreate any natural phenomenon) via Probability Manipulation, such as Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, and Transmutation, Power Bestowal (Archetype Earth claims to be able to grant immortality to others), Regeneration (Works by reversing time; Low-High normally; her regeneration should be comparable to Roa's. Low-Godly over time / with lots of energy; created herself a new body after her previous one was destroyed by Shiki Tohno's Mystic Eyes), Non Corporeal (Can exist as a disembodied soul), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 7; at full power or when she's under the full moon, Arcueid lacks a concept of death), Resistance to Magic (Can casually shrug off virtually any form of modern magecraft and easily pried through Sion's Bounded Fields), Conceptual Weapons (She has developed a resistance to most Conceptual Weapons and believes herself to be vulnerable only those that she has not experienced before, was only knocked over by a point-blank attack from the Black Barrel Replica, one of the Church's most powerful Conceptual Weapons, and got up unharmed), Existence Erasure and Reality Warping, among many others (The Moon Cell couldn't delete her in Fate/Extra because her Authority eclipsed its own), Resistance to Death Manipulation (When under the full moon or when at full power, Arcueid does not possess a concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon her by a being of great power, making her immune to abilities such as even the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception) Attack Potency: Planet Level+ (Easily dispatched Roa in Ciel's body. Comparable to the combined forces of four Servants) | Multiverse Level+ (As a Spirit with the status of Planet, Arcueid is above most Divine Spirits and beings as strong as them. She is capable of accomplishing feats such as creating and dropping a mirror image of the moon on her opponents. Even when weakened in the digital world and having her status reduced to god, Arcueid is still the only one in the Extra world capable of bringing Amaterasu to circumstances where its possible to defeat her, no matter how small that chance might be) | High Multiverse Level+ (As the Earth's equivalent of a Ultimate One, Arcueid is considered above Divine Spirits and should be comparable to the likes of Amaterasu and Saver as the most powerful being native to Earth) Speed: FTL+ Can keep up with Servants, such as Saber) | Infinite (Comparable to Mythical Formal Wear Users) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Amaterasu) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class P as Archetype: Earth (Capable of casually playing pinball with continents) Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Planet Level+ | Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limited at 3-5% power. Otherwise, virtually limitless, and as Archetype: Earth, limitless Range: At least Tens of meters. At least Hundreds of meters up to Planetary with Marble Phantasm | At least High Multiversal+ as Archetype: Earth Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: As the White Princess of the True Ancestors, Arcueid is by far the strongest and most skilled among them, being an expert when it comes to hunting down Dead Apostles and has extensive knowledge of human magecraft and magical phenomenon. She is the only member of the True Ancestors who is able to hold back her bloodlust with sheer willpower and knows the inner workings of the Dead Apostle Ancestor's powers to such an extent that she is able to use Nrvnsqr Chaos' remains to heal Shiki. However, outside of supernatural matters, she's rather airheaded, naive, and clueless due to being kept inside Millennium Castle Brunestud for so many years, thinking that school was a place to have fun and hypnotizing the entire faculty into believing she was a student so she could spend the whole day with Shiki Weaknesses: Arcueid must use a percentage of her power, to keep herself under control and hold back her bloodlust. Powerful Conceptual Weapons like Gáe Bolg are able to kill her if she is not familiar with them, though she is familiar with most Conceptual Weapons. Her backup from Gaia can be cut off by powerful barriers or reality marbles that overwrite the world. However only beings as powerful as Aliens can completely cut off her backup | Same backup weakness as in base as Archetype: Earth and Red Arcueid. Archetype: Earth is also quite arrogant Key: Base | Red Arcueid | Archetype:Earth Notable Attacks/Techniques: Marble Phantasm: The ability to materialize a phantasm - a vision. It is the natural power of the World's "senses of touch", the Elementals. By connecting their will directly to the World, they are able to freely manipulate the world at will to bring it in line with their vision. As the user is the part of nature, they can change the world as they wish, they are able to create any phenomena as long as it's within their own imagination and the scope of nature. A transformation independent from nature - such as transforming a human - cannot be directly realized, though it can be accomplished indirectly. Like a mathematical metaphor involving drawing a white marble from a bag of black marbles with a one percent chance, Marble Phantasm is the ability to alter the probability and raise that chance to one hundred percent and definitely pick the white one amongst all the black ones. Even while severely weakened and restricted, Arcueid has shown the ability to turn layers of the atmosphere within a corridor into a vacuum to eviscerate her foes. When not restricted, Arcueid can create things on the scale of a village in the mountains, she can even recreate the Crimson Moon from a thousand years into the future. The Millennium Castle Brunestud in which Arcueid lives in is a product of her Marble Phantasm. As Archetype: Earth she is capable of effortlessly creating, destroying, manipulating and altering chemical elements, forming and shaping light, fire energy blasts, locking targets in a energy sphere, transmutating targets, and much more. Blut die Schwester: Blood Sisters: An ability close in nature to a Noble Phantasm, but more accurately just a special quality of Arcueid, that she can use to bring a replica of the moon down to Earth as a devastating projectile, just as her predecessor, the original Type-Moon, once did. It is a method of world configuration that utilizes the relationship between the Earth and its Moon. As Arcueid originates from the brain of the Moon, and her prime body has essentially become the Earth's sense of touch, she embodies the basic rules of both the Moon and the Earth. By using terraforming to bring the surrounding environment - the Earth side - to her side, she uses the differences in gravity as a means of attack, conceptually reducing her opponent's power to only a sixth of their total power while on the Moon. This cannot be avoided through magical resistance, as it is a rule of the world. Upon Earth, the ability becomes her authority to become slightly more powerful than her opponent in battle. In short; she becomes stronger while on Earth, while her opponent becomes weaker on the Moon. Alt Nagel: An ability that allows Archetype: Earth to create immensely destructive pillars of wind that can stretch as far as the heavens. Mystic Eyes of Enchantment: Arcueid has incredibly powerful Mystic Eyes, allowing her to enchant the heart and souls of others if they make eye contact with her, but she has the ability to restrict this to prevent it. She can also use them to hypnotize others and direct them with basic suggestions, using it to modify the memories of an entire school faculty and student body in order to slip into a school unnoticed. Ultimate One (Primordial One): Due to being an Ultimate One, Arcueid's parameters (such as strength, speed, and durability) will always be increased to be one step greater than her foes due to her backup from the Counter Force. On Earth, or against an opponent native to Earth, it'd supposedly activate without penalty. It isn't very useful against opponents with great versatility or do not rely on physical attributes alone, such as Gilgamesh, as merely boosting Arcueid's stats will not bridge the gap in versatility. Shall We Play Around Some?: Arcueid's Last Arc in Melty Blood, in which Arcueid manages to manifest her full power as Archetype Earth for an instant, completely nullifying an incoming attack before smiting an opponent with a powerful beam of energy from above. Respect Threads https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/38bwrw/arcueid_brunestud_tsukihime_manga/ https://plus.google.com/+MasterAce/posts/JPAe7JhvjYk Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Tsukihime Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Hybrids Category:Mind Users Category:Regenerators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2